The Lost God: Moment of Truth
by Chronomancy
Summary: Kairos is the forgotten god, a son of Kronos that inherited his father's great power. After the Titan War he disappears and hides in the shadows. Only occasionally does he interfere in the world, and this time he does so under the name Percy Jackson. God!Percy T! for now.
1. Prologue: The Land Before Time Sucked

The Lost God: The Moment of Truth

Summary: Kairos is the forgotten god, a son of Kronos that inherited his father's great power. After the Titan War he disappears and hides in the shadows. Only occasionally does he interfere in the world, and this time he does so under the name Percy Jackson.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters or plot-points that may or may not appear from the series.

Kairos is one of the two major concepts of time in ancient Greece. It is the concept of seizing the moment. This will be reflected in Percy's personality and actions in the story.

This is my first story too, so please be nice ^ . ^

* * *

**Prologue: The Land Before Time Sucked**

My Mother used to tell me this story, lots of stories actually, lots of Greek myths. Well, she still kinda does at night, but that isn't the point. The point is she told me stories.

I'm rambling again. Sorry.

So my mother told me stories, bed time stories, about Greek myths and legends. I never thought any of it could be real. But she always told them with a sense of importance and a light in her eye.

She always told one story with a look that would make the cutest puppy jealous: the story of the forgotten god Kairos.

Kairos was one of the middle sons of Kronos, smack right between Hades and Poseidon. But Karios was special; he had inherited all of his father's powers over fate, time and space. He was his father's successor and heir, so of course he went down the hatch immediately.

When Zeus freed his brothers and sisters, Karios was instrumental in the defeat of his father. No matter how powerful the Olympians were, they could never defeat a Titan that could freeze them in time for eternity with the snap of his fingers. Karios managed to keep Kronos' power at bay so that Zeus and the others could defeat him.

After the Titanomachy, Karios rejected a spot in Zeus' new order. He disappeared from the world, hiding in the shadows and advancing his own hidden agenda. The gods knew of his existence: a stray demigod here, a warning there. But because of his obscurity, no myth ever mentioned Karios and no known description of his appearance and strength was recorded.

My Mom was the only person I ever met that had even heard of him. That was besides Mr. Brunner, my Latin teacher. He denied any knowledge of the name when I asked him after class, but I could tell from his eyes that he recognized the name.

I'm rambling again; I really do need to stop that.

Anyway, the point is that I never expected to ever meet some imaginary god, let alone find out that he was actually my father.

* * *

Was that any good? Let me know in the reviews. Seriously, I want people's feedback.

I have a draft outline of where I want this to go, and have started the next chapter already. The story will focus more on Percy come next chapter and subsequent additions. This is just a prologue, and is narrated by an OC character that is based on a mix between Jason and Percy really.

But that can change, I planned to try and go through both series with the story, I am still unsure about it though.

If you don't want the character to be an OC and just a different character (i.e. Jason) then tell me in the reviews. I am aiming for at least 2 more chapters by the end of the month, but I might do many more. This is a prologue so it's short, but following chapters will be much lengthier. The next chapter so start with his life and discovery and lead all the way to his first day at camp. Whoever "He" is (and Percy will be there).


	2. Chapter 1: Do You Hear the Whisper Men?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, or any other content that may be inspired by outside works.

This took much longer than expected, I really debated whether to use Heroes of Olympus characters or not. I ultimately decided to, but then I decided to re-write the whole chapter. Sorry.

The title of this chapter is a reference to Doctor Who, which inspired a few organizations that will appear later in the story. But no more on Spoilers!

The Reference is part of a poem: Do you hear the whisper men the whisper men are near. If you hear the whisper men than turn away your ear. Do not hear the whisper men whatever else you do. For once you hear the whisper men they'll stop, and look at you.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Do You Hear the Whisper Men?**

Jason's P.O.V

I felt weightless as I floated in some ethereal landscape. The reds and blues, greens, purples all floated chaotically in and out of nothingness.

I should probably mention that I am dreaming.

I recognized the place I floated in, it was a place I had been dreaming about for several years now. In this place, I would often see things. Sometimes it was something small, a friend's greeting the next day or a lunch menu. Other times I saw disasters occur before they happened, like when I saw the twin towers go down one night. I somehow convinced my mother to go on a vacation out of town, and thank god.

One time I saw the ending to a film I was going to see with my friends the next day. Great way to ruin a day if you ask me!

Other times I saw events from the past. The titanic had been sad; I preferred the movie version though. One night I even awoke screaming after seeing a giant meteor destroy the dinosaurs.

Anyways, as I waited for the scenes to start, but something strange happened. All the colours that once danced along the horizon vanished, leaving the area completely black.

Suddenly some greys and white appeared to dance around me. That was new, never had these colours appeared.

A sharp pain in my head hit me like a bulldozer. Whispers started to creep near my ears and visions appeared before me.

The first was probably the weirdest scene I'd ever see. An eagle swooped down to attack a large white stallion. Just before reaching the horse, a giant black dog appeared from the shadows and bit its wing. The horse than trampled over dog, running straight passed to what looked to be a giant hourglass.

The hourglass was at least as large as a house. Its gold setting spun around the glass case like a spider web. Each grain of golden sand was the size of a baseball. I felt some strange connection to the object, though I had no concept as to why.

Following the horse, the eagle and dog all lounged at the mysterious artifact, almost like they hadn't noticed it until that second. They all bashed themselves against it over and over until it finally cracked.

That was when the whispers started.

"Fate will fall, as all gods must, the fate of all is always dust" The voices were harsh and cold, yet still soft. It was like a hundred beings speaking in perfect harmony; A hundred whispers that barely made a sound.

The scene suddenly changed as the voices whispered "The father's sins, passed to the son"

I was starting at some twisted version of a summer camp. Cabins lined what could only be described as a horribly put together statue garden. What had to be hundreds of kids stood around doing various things, and surprisingly I noticed myself and my brother in one crowd. We were talking to some blond girl who looked like she was about to punch me in the face.

"The woman who dies, he tries to save. She will die inside the grave" The voices tenderly spoke into my ear. As this happened the scene was torn apart at the seams. I flinched in pain, like a part of myself was ripped apart.

"JASON!" I heard my mother scream to my left. I whipped around to see another vision, my mother was slowly sinking into a dark void. She screamed for me to run, run from what?

As the darkness surrounded her I reached out to help. I knew this was just same fucked-up dream, but it was still my mother.

The voice was louder now, deeper. It maintained that ethereal quality, like a thousand voices speaking at once.

"The trap is set the boy and his friends, will travel to where all life ends" It spoke. When a sudden scream overwhelmed the whisper, so forceful I felt that myself pushed through the empty space, breaking the vision in front of me.

"**LEAVE HIM ALONE!"**

* * *

I screamed as I lifted my head, now wide awake. It probably wasn't the best that I woke up this way, since my head banged right onto the ceiling. Damn Bunk Beds.

I slowly began to climb off the top bunk, noticing that the bottom was messy but empty. I took my time getting dressed, putting on this stupid uniform my school made me wear. The white dress shirt had a single crest along the left breast, a golden pocket-watch with a red backdrop. The black dress pants look stupid in my opinion, and the gold and red tie was ridiculous.

Seriously, who picks red and gold as their official colours? This isn't Hogwarts.

I left the room I shared with my brother and walked down the hall. My mother was busy at the stove making what appeared to be blue cookies. The smell was like heaven to my senses. My Mom had long black hair that went down to her knees. It was knotted and braided along the sides in some elaborate patterns. She often wore simple clothing, which didn't match our house at all.

My family lived in a large penthouse not far from the Chrysler building. I'm not sure how she afforded it, or affords anything. I had never seen my mom work a real job in my life, and my father took off before I was born. When I asked her she said that my father apparently keeps sending her winning lottery tickets, though he has no idea how he could possibly know they would win.

My little brother was sitting at the table in the center of the room. He had a plate of bacon besides him but was busy colouring in a book. Not just any book it appeared, but my homework.

"Percy! Stop that" I said. I ran over and grabbed the book from under his crayon. The second I had the book in my hands tears started streaming down his face and my mother came over to soothe him.

My brother Percy was only about 7 years old; he had jet black hair and the same golden eyes that I did. He was fairly big for his age, maybe passing for a 9 or 10 year old. He wore his own uniform, like me he was a big troublemaker. He was in some remedial school towards the west of the house. I had never seen the school, mostly because mine was in the complete opposite direction.

He wasn't actually my brother by birth, though we never told him that. My mother had randomly adopted him out of nowhere a few years ago, not even consulting with me first. It didn't exactly start out our relationship in a good way. And even now the little ass would try to play tricks and get me in trouble.

I looked at the clock and realized I slept in. I quickly ran to a mirror and checked my appearance. My golden blond hair seemed to reflect light, it was cut short so thankfully I didn't need to comb it. My face looked pale from my nightmares, but manageable. I ran over and shoved the now coloured book into my bag, and stole a piece of bacon as I ran by my little brother.

I waved goodbye to my mother as I ran out the door.

* * *

Kairos's POV

As soon as my son walked out the door, my tiny face grew serious. Unlike the other gods, I wasn't bound to most of those stupid ancient laws. Each child I fathered I would watch over from a distance. It was only a few weeks ago when my brothers began another fight that I directly intervened. This conflict seemed to be the most serious since World War 2, which worried me. I even considered going to Olympus myself to lecture them.

Jason had memories of me going back years, hopefully he'd never have to find out I used the mist to manipulate him. I had taken my preferred form of a child to integrate into his life and watch over him. I worried that my brother's would get word of his existence and do something foolish, I had no idea he had contact with _them._

"_They_ found him last night" I said. Sally looked up at me with a worried expression. She knew my presence here meant that Jason was probably in danger.

"Are you sure, maybe it was just a nightmare" she said worriedly. I shook my head, it was definitely _those_ things. By now they have probably already whispered my son's existence into the ear of a few gods. I needed to be vigilant.

"You said he had a field trip today? I'm going to go check things out to make sure he is safe" I said almost monotone. I would have to be careful; I knew that damned satyr and his centaur companion were investigating my son. If anything happened they would confirm that he was a demigod despite all my work to hide it.

"Yes, his school is taking a tour of the old museum down—." she froze, realizing that I had disappeared.

I had to protect my son.

* * *

Originally this chapter was going to continue until Jason got to camp, but I decided to rewrite and split it up. I've been super busy so it was hard to juggle re-writing this with normal life.

Next chapter expect more from percy's point of view. He is the main character and will be the primary POV character unless the story calls for Jason. Jason is more of an introduction into what Percy is doing and his motives.

Camp will finally appear next chapter, and I have roughly written one epic scene between Percy and luke. Luke is going to play a much more active role in this series than he does in canon, and grover will play a lesser role cause I don't like him.

And wow that was almost 2000 words with my rambling, it's surprising how much word can come from very little story progression.


End file.
